Workload automation generally refers to the process of setting up jobs so they can be run to completion without human interaction. All input parameters are predefined through scripts, command line arguments, workflow automation systems, control files, or job control languages. Jobs are scheduled based on available processing resources and predefined dependencies.
Data lineage describes a data's origins and where it moves and how it changes over time. This term can also describe what happens to data as it goes through diverse processes. Data lineage can help with efforts to analyze how information is used and to track key bits of information that serve a particular purpose.